The origins of Dan Phantom
by Raelonus
Summary: How did the 14 year old Danny Phantom become the evil dark ghost he was supposed to become? This fanfiction describes the origins of Dan Phantom a.k.a Dark Danny and his 10 year conquest of villainy.
1. Time for a new beginning

**A/N: Ok people I know I'm not very good at writing fanfics but I've decided to write this after due considerations. I appreciate any feedback you guys offer**

The memory of the incident played in Danny's mind over and over. Just thinking about it alone bought him great pain and suffering. He looked inside the ruins of the Nasty Burger hoping to find any survivors. This was all his fault. Had he not been so stupid as to cheat on the C.A.T had he given the answers to Lancer when he found them maybe his friends and family might have still been alive today. He did not know what to do anymore. As a result he returned to his now deserted home. However his pain only augmented upon stepping foot in there. He was unable to sleep the entire night. He kept having dreams about the incident.

"_It should have been me not them. I screwed up and they had to pay for it with their lives. It's not fair" _he thought.

Unsurprisingly the students of Casper High did not make things easier. Danny sat alone at lunch and most students stayed out of his way knowing about the incident. However Dash showed no pity to this. Danny was drinking some juice when Dash came up to him.

"Hey Fenton guess what? It's casserole day. But I hate casserole. So you're taking it" Dash said as he dumped the casserole on Danny's head and strode off laughing. Danny half-expected Sam and Tucker to be sitting by his side only then remembering they were gone. It simply put more on Danny's chest and filled him with anger. He was in half a mind to use his ghost powers but decided that it wasn't worth it.

He had remembered that he never told anyone in his family about his powers. He had kept them a secret from his parents and even Jazz. All his life he'd been keeping secrets from his family yet he promised himself that there would be a day when he would tell them the truth when he was ready. However thanks to him now they would never find out that their son was a ghost. He should have at least told Jazz. She was a bit of an idiot but at least she would accept him ghost or no ghost. Danny was unable to think about it.

There was no one who would understand how he felt. No one left that could understand his situation. No one he knew knew what it was like to lose everyone they cared about. No one understood the pain he was going through because no one had gone through that situation. No human no ghost not even Vlad.

Suddenly a fire lit in Danny's head. Vlad knew what it was like to lose a loved one. He had loved Danny's mother for years and had lost her due to a simple accident. Maybe there was someone who could understand him but would their differences hold them back?

"I'm not gonna stand here and just think about it. It's time for action" Danny said as he flew off.


	2. Vlad's sympathy

**A/N: Ok this probably isn't my best chapter...well here goes**

Danny headed to Vlad's mansion the next day. It seemed deserted at first glance but just that moment Vlad was coming up the street. He saw Danny at once and the smile on his face faded.

"Ah Daniel my boy I've been expecting you. Please come inside" he said leading him.

Danny went inside still feeling the surge of pain and guilt. He would at least have a chance to express it to someone and hopefully alleviate the pain.

"Would you like anything to drink Daniel" he asked?

"No thank you Plasmi-I mean Vlad" Danny said. He figured that if he was going to be staying with Vlad he should show him a little bit of respect.

"Daniel I know about the incident. I'm really sorry" Vlad said showing Danny the newspaper.

Danny could not look at the newspaper fearing it might cause him more grief.

"I know how you feel Daniel" Vlad told him.

"No you don't. It's all my fault this happened" Danny told Vlad.

"What do you mean my boy" Vlad asked?

"My teacher Mr. Lancer had called my parents to the Nasty Burger because I cheated on the C.A.T. Just at that moment my friends Sam and Tucker were passing by. The Nasty Burger had exploded and all of them got killed".

"Why did you cheat" Vlad asked?

"I don't know I was under so much pressure because Jazz had got the highest score ever and...maybe i just felt i needed to live up to that expectation. If I'd known that cheating would lead to this I wouldn't have done it".

Vlad seemed to understand. He showed no anger towards Danny's cheating. He tried to relate from his college days with Danny's parents. However the mention of his parents made him go numb.

"Vlad I um think I'll just go for a walk" Danny said.

"Take your time my boy. Just be back by the dining hall in half an hour for dinner".

Danny transformed into his ghost form and flew off about the mansion. For some reason flying seemed to make things better. Danny felt no numbness, no draining feelings, no feelings of guilt or pain at all. He flew to Vlad's lab where an old picture of him, Jack, and Maddie was. Danny looked at it but the pain seemed not to be there. Danny looked at the clock. Half an hour had passed it was time for dinner. Danny headed off to the dining room.


	3. The loss of humanity

**A/N: Ok guys here goes...I appreciate the feedback so far. Hopefully you guys like this**

Danny didn't eat much at dinner. Vlad served mostly meat goods. Danny upon seeing all this could only remember the nasty burger which only made his insides feel like ice.

"Daniel please help yourself. Eat a little bit you might feel better if you do" Vlad said offering a dish of chicken.

Danny sighed and reluctantly ate some chicken and meat loaf. Eventually he had enough.

"Vlad I don't think I'll eat anymore. I'm heading to bed" Danny said putting down his plate.

"Very well little badger. Good night".

Danny couldn't sleep well that night. The nightmares kept coming back to him and he woke up feeling worse than ever. He decided he better go for a walk. He went ghost and turned invisible in case anyone ever saw him. It seemed like nothing to him inside as he flew the mansion's halls. He went around not knowing where he was going. Eventually he grew tired and fell asleep in the middle of the halls.

Danny woke up the next morning and headed to the kitchen. Vlad was waiting.

"Ah Daniel. I'm sure you'd like to tell me what happened last night".

"What do you mean" Danny asked?

"You were asleep in the middle of the hallway" Vlad told him.

"Oh sorry. I was having nightmares. I needed to go out".

Vlad nodded. He seemed to understand a lot about it. But not even Vlad would never understand the immense pain Danny felt. The two headed to the kitchen where breakfast was being served. Danny had received some pancakes as well as some eggs. He was eating very little. Vlad finally spoke up.

"Daniel you need to eat more. Trust me. Not eating isn't going to help anything". At this point the mere mention of his name made Danny feel like his body was being squeezed. It felt terrible being the only Fenton left.

"You understand now my boy what loneliness can do to an individual" Vlad asked?

Come to think of it Danny did understand. For once he could relate to Vlad. All those years of pain from losing his social life and Maddie must have driven him mad to a point that all he could think about was vengeance . He had to deal with that pain for 20 years. Perhaps Vlad did understand. Danny finished his food and left.

"If you need anything my boy feel free to come by my study" Vlad called.

Danny went ghost and looked out a window. The icy and hollow feeling he felt seemed to wash over. He felt more calm and collected. There was still the hollowness but the surge of pain and guilt seemed to leave him. He transformed into his human form and the feelings returned. His emotions were torturing him. He went ghost again. The emotion was gone. Suddenly a fire just like the one that lit his head when he decided to live with Vlad lit up again.

"_What if I gave up my human half? Maybe the pain could go...forever. But to surrender my human self become Phantom forever giving up the life of a Fenton" _Danny wondered?_  
_

He remembered that he was the only Fenton left. There was really no point in staying that way if all that would come out of being one was pain for the rest of his life. He decided in the end to wait to ask Vlad at dinner.

That night Danny ate a little more than usual and did not have his normal long face. Vlad seemed pretty happy about this. Danny was finishing on some chicken when he decided to ask Vlad.

"Hey Vlad I've been thinking about something for a little while" he said.

"Oh? What is it" asked Vlad?

"Do you think you could rip out my humanity" Danny asked?

Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry that came out wrong. What I mean is that if you removed my human half from me would the pain leave forever" Danny said cautiously?

"I don't know my boy...perhaps it could be done yes. What made you think of this"?

"It seems that when I'm in my ghost form the pain is gone. I feel hollowness inside but other than that the pain is just...gone" Danny finished towards the end half-expecting Vlad to just leave.

"Are you sure about this Daniel? Once you do this there's no turning back".

"Yes" Danny said. He had never been more sure of anything. He was tired of the guilt and pain within himself. He just wanted it to go away. "What I'm wondering is how do we do it".

Vlad pondered for a moment. "I suppose I could use the new ghost gauntlets in my lab".


	4. A new Phantom is born

Danny was lying down on the operating table as Vlad put on some surgical equipment including two mechanical gloves with claws on them.

"What are those" Danny asked with pure fear in his eyes?

"These Daniel are the ghost gauntlets. They will reach inside you and rip out your ghost half from your body" Vlad said with his usual smug smile.

Danny shuddered. Was this a trick? Could Vlad be trying to kill him outright?

Vlad reached inside Danny using the Ghost Gauntlets. He struggled as he pulled out the ghost within Danny. Eventually Danny Phantom was pulled free as Vlad was knocked away. Vlad looked before him in terror as Phantom glared at him with rage.

Phantom felt nothing but anger within. The sting from the gauntlets was still stinging. He only had one thought in his mind.

_"How about I rip the ghost out of you Vlad? How do you like that"?_

He had no idea what made him think of it. The next thing he knew he was putting on the ghost gauntlets and he grabbed Vlad splitting Masters and Plasmius. Plasmius was knocked away dazed having no idea what had just happened. Danny quickly flew into Plasmius attempting to merge with him. What came next was unimaginable.

The evil within Plasmius was overwhelming. Danny screamed in pain. His body felt like ice yet it burned at the same time. He attempted to open his eyes but he shut them again as the pain was too much for him. However it stopped a moment later as though it had not happened at all.

Phantom looked at himself. He had red eyes instead of his usual green. He had Plasmius-like fangs. He looked more sinister with his white hair now looking more flame-like. Phantom looked in sheer amazement at his new form. All Vlad could do was creep in terror at the sight of the new Phantom before him. Phantom looked down at his human self with a malicious smile on his face. Danny was cowering by a wall.

"Well I can't have my humanity exist anymore can I Danny? So it looks like I'll just have to destroy you" said Phantom. Phantom fired an all powerful blast which hit Danny head on.

Phantom looked at Vlad next who was unable to say or do anything. Phantom laughed,

"It appears I'll have to destroy you along with your dumb mansion too Vlad. Can't have you doing anything that might destroy my existence" Phantom said. Phantom created an ecto-tornado which caused the mansion to explode. Phantom flew out laughing. Unknown to him Vlad had survived now in devastation due to the loss of his ghost powers.

"Well now that that's over there's one place I've been wanting to destroy for quite a while now. Next stop Amity Park" Phantom said as he flew off.


	5. Amity Park terrorization

**A/N: Ok people sorry for the delay I've been really busy lately but don't worry i'm not discontinuing this anytime soon**

Phantom flew in the night sky like a shooting star. He was going towards Amity Park ready to attack it head on prepared to destroy the place he was disgusted to call home. Phantom laughed evilly as he flew past the sign that read _Amity Park: A nice place to live. _

"Ha a nice place to live huh? Shame I'll have to destroy such a "lovely" place" Phantom said surveying the area. "But where to start"?

Phantom flew around the town and eventually came across a house titled FENTON WORKS. Phantom turned invisible and looked inside. A familiar-looking girl was looking at some photos of a boy.

"Poor Danny. He lost everything important to him...I wonder where he is now" she wondered.

Even at a distance there was no mistaking the girl. It was one of his old enemies Valerie Grey. What was she doing at Fenton Works? Phantom looked around the house some more. The Fentons' furniture and old photos were gone and replaced with most of Valerie's stuff. Phantom looked around the lab in the basement. It had a few upgrades but other than that it looked the same. Surprisingly Valerie's father wasn't around but Phantom remembered he was at Axion Labs. Phantom smiled this was the perfect place to strike first.

He headed to the room where Valerie was sitting. He fired a ghost ray at the ceiling causing the rubble to fall down on her. However Valerie was fast and headed out of the room before the rubble landed.

"A ghost here" Valerie wondered?

Phantom headed after her trying to strike her down. However even without her suit Valerie was fast able to evade him. She pressed the button on her watch and her suit came up. She looked where Phantom stood. Her eyes were filled with anger.

"Well Danny Phantom. It's been a while hasn't it" she said?

The mention of his human half filled Phantom with rage. Phantom tried to blast her but Valerie dodged him.

"How can you see me" Phantom asked?

"Oh I've had upgrades since you disappeared Danny. Namely my de-invisibility lens. They can detect you even if you are invisible".

Phantom blasted her again in his anger. The blast hit Valerie this time knocking her unconscious.

"As much as I'd love to stay and fight you I have this entire town to destroy. Otherwise I'd have been happy to have killed you here and now" Phantom said laughing maliciously as he flew out.

Phantom looked around. Several citizens were around and there were so many to attack.

"_Hmm I wonder" _he thought.

Phantom concentrated and at once he split into 4 identical copies.

"Wow must come from Plasmius' strength. Guess I should've thanked the idiot cheese-head before killing him. Oh well"

The 4 Phantoms flew all around Amity Park causing chaos and destruction in their path. Citizens were running all around the city as Phantom ran after them. Lance Thunder meanwhile was giving a news report on the whole thing

"This is Lance Thunder saying...SOMEONE HELP US"! Just that moment a Phantom duplicate attacked him sending him on the run.

Phantom meanwhile had destroyed Casper High sending most students running from him in fear including Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina.

"Come on run for it" Dash yelled!

"I cannot believe all this time I've been in love with a heartless jerk" Paulina said crying.

"You four idiots really think you can outrun me. If so you're even more foolish than I thought" Phantom said as he shot ectoplasmic goo at them which took the form of a rope binding all of them.

"Let us out of here you jerk" yelled Kwan!

"SILENCE" Phantom ordered as he shot another blast of ectoplasmic goo that gagging them.

"Now to destroy you guys once and for all". Phantom got ready but a shot to the arm stopped him instantly. Phantom turned around only to find Valerie as she shot at him again. Phantom however dodged her this time.

"How did you survive" Phantom demanded?

"It takes more than just a few ghost blasts to knock me out cold Phantom".

"No matter guess I'll have to destroy you again" Phantom said .

The two of them went head to head firing at each other the fight seemed to be a stalemate. Meanwhile at Axion Labs Mr. Grey was passing by a room where a group of workers were watching the action on TV.

"Currently the ghost boy appears to be in a brawl with the famous ghost hunter Amity Park calls The Red Huntress" a news reporter was saying.

_"Valerie" _Mr. Grey thought.

Phantom and Valerie continued to fight along the way with Phantom destroying everything in his path. Several military officers were attempting to stop Phantom however Phantom destroyed all of them.

"I remember you weren't this mean Phantom. You always tried to convince me you weren't evil I kind of believed you until now" said Valerie as she shot at him again.

"If I had a shred of humanity left I would let you live. But I don't I surrendered my human half already". Phantom fired an ecto-energy wave that knocked her back. However Valerie quickly recovered from the attack.

"Get away from her" came a voice. Phantom and Valerie turned around. Standing before them was Mr. Grey aiming the Fenton Thermos at Phantom.

"Daddy" cried Valerie!

"What's he doing here" Phantom said angrily?

"Dad get out of here and save yourself" Valerie said.

"Oh he won't be going anywhere without a fight" said Phantom maliciously. Phantom struck down Mr. Grey hitting him in his right eye sending him flying into a nearby car.

"Daddy" cried Valerie!

Phantom struck down Mr. Grey again hitting his left arm this time. Valerie in her rage back stabbed him knocking him to the ground. Phantom looked at Valerie with a livid look on his face

"So that's how you wanna fight huh? Very well then"

Phantom created 3 duplicates of himself and surrounded Valerie striking her all at once. The duplicates merged and Phantom was ready to strike her down again however she threw her anti-ghost grenade which Phantom caught in his hand. Phantom looked at it confused. The grenade exploded sending him into a nearby building. Phantom stood up however he was in no position to fight.

"Curse you and your anti-ghost grenades Valerie. This isn't over" he said flying off.

Phantom flew for what seemed like hours. He landed when he felt that he was far away from Amity Park. He still felt anger raging within him. He wanted to cause more destruction, more chaos, more pain. He was in half a mind to return to Amity Park however he'd have to face Valerie again which he figured would not be fun at all. Phantom gave it due thought. Suddenly a light bulb came to his head

"_The ghost zone". __  
_

Phantom smiled. He could rule the entire ghost zone with his new-found power. A few months ago such a thing would be impossible. Now with nothing holding him back he could cause destruction forever.

"_But how do I get there" _Phantom pondered?

Phantom concentrated on the thought of a portal and waved his hand. Suddenly standing before him was a green portal.

"I didn't do that did I" he said?

Phantom concentrated and waved his hand again. The portal vanished instantly. He smiled as he did the process again. Phantom jumped inside the portal laughing evilly. He banished the portal right after he headed inside.

Meanwhile back at Amity Park Valerie was bombarded by several news reporters who were asking her several questions about Phantom. She was getting irritated as she was dragging her injured father back home. However several reporters continued to ask her questions. Finally Valerie decided to speak up.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up. Amity Park cannot withstand another ghost assault like the one we endured today. If we are ever to block off that ghost again we have to create a dome that not even the strongest ghosts can penetrate. I strongly recommend Axion Labs design this dome. I will help.


	6. Destruction in the ghost zone

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. More feedback on this would be greatly appreciated. I really will need more inspiration in the long run so I hope you guys can give me some advice**

Phantom wandered the ghost zone aimlessly. The place was so big that he could cause destruction anywhere. There were several ghosts wandering around but none that he knew. He still did not know where he was going to start his rampant destruction nor did he know how long he had been flying. Time never seemed to be a thing in the ghost zone as far as he knew. However Phantom continued to look around when red mist came from his nose.

"_Well of course my ghost sense is going off this place is filled with ghosts__" _he thought. Phantom continued to fly when a ghost tackled him.

"Get off me" he said angrily wrestling the ghost off of him. When he got up floating before him was a familiar blue ghost wearing a mover-like outfit.

"Beware I am the Box Ghost" he said.

"You're always as big as a joke as ever Box Ghost. Although perhaps for once you'll be worth my time". Phantom swept his hand by the Box Ghost encasing him in green light.

"What do you think you're doing? You cannot contain me in this prison of light" said the Box Ghost struggling to move.

"You are going to be used as my newest punching bag. Hope you don't mind" said Phantom punching him square in the face.

"I am the"-Phantom however fired an ecto energy strike before the Box Ghost could even finish hitting him in the chest.

"QUIET" Phantom ordered!

Phantom kicked in his left jaw. The Box Ghost was getting quite angry at him.

"When I get out of this box of green light you will tremble-Phantom hit him again this time in his right jaw.

Phantom split himself into 3 more duplicates attacking him all at once. The Box Ghost screamed in agony. He was if possible in more of a weakened state than usual

"As much as I'd love to continue beating you up Box Ghost you're a useful punching bag. I can't risk you being worn out so I'll let you off for now".

"I..will..have my..corrugated..cardboard.. vengeance" the Box Ghost weakly.

Phantom turned around upon hearing this and hit him with a ghost stinger knocking him out cold.

Phantom continued flew around the ghost zone looking for anyone worth fighting. Strangely enough several colonies ghosts seemed to be coming after him repeatedly. Several more ghosts seemed to take their place after he destroyed them. Phantom began to show signs of fatigue after destroying the 7th colony of ghosts.

"Where do they keep coming from" Phantom wondered?

Suddenly green chains were launched at Phantom binding him sending him crashing into the ground. Phantom looked around for his attacker. The voice seemed to come right in front of him.

"Amazing how easy it is to lure the prey into the hunter's grasp" said Skulker revealing himself.

Phantom in his anger at the sight of his one his worst enemies broke free of the chains and kicked Skulker head on. Skulker was injured but far from defeated.

"What do you want from me Skulker" asked Phantom?

"I want what I've always wanted since our first encounter ghost child. I knew if I sent enough ghosts you would be too tired to fight me. You'll be much easier to kill now that you're weakened from your previous fights. Also I must say I like your new look".

Skulker readied all his weapons to fire at Phantom. However Skulker's sensors seemed to go off diverting his attention. He looked shocked

"No this can't be. Something's got to be wrong with this thing" said Skulker.

"What are you talking about" asked Phantom?

"My sensors indicate you're a full-fledged ghost. There must be a bug in this thing" he said trying to pressing buttons to reboot the sensors.

"I'm afraid there's no bug in your system. It's true I've surrendered my humanity".

Skulker held back his weapons upon hearing this.

"Well I see you are no longer a worthy prize child. You were a good prey while the hunted lasted however. It appears I'll have to look for a new prey to pursue" said Skulker as he took off on his jet pack.

Phantom was enraged. He wasn't about to let Skulker go that easily. He fired an ecto-energy strike at Skulker destroying his jet pack sending him crashing to the ground.

"I may not be a worthy prize for you but you sure are for me" said Phantom sending an ecto energy wave at him.

Skulker stood up there were small dents in his armor. However he looked enraged.

"You were much better off without me hunting you ghost child. You seem stronger without your human half so you'll make a fine addition to my collection".

Skulker readied his arm guns and fired at Phantom. However Phantom dodged the bullets and grabbed Skulker throwing him. His left arm gun got dismantled from the assault. Phantom didn't stop there. He continued to beat down on Skulker dismantling each piece of his armor one by one. Eventually the entire battle suit was destroyed leaving only the head inside of it a small green ghost blob. Phantom picked him up pleased.

"What are you gonna do suck me in your ridiculous thermos" asked Skulker in his squeaky voice?

"Of course not that would be useless. Any ghost here will make quick work of you for good so I'll leave you at their mercy. But just to make sure you don't come back I'll take this with me" said Phantom taking Skulker's ecto-skeleton as he threw him far off into the ghost zone.

Phantom was completely drained from the fight. Knowing that he'd be pursued by several other ghosts he took off in hopes of finding a place to recover and come back for more.

-x-

The Box Ghost meanwhile was recovering from his injuries caused by Phantom. All he could think about was vengeance at this point. His new girlfriend the Lunch Lady Ghost was trying to offer him some meatloaf.

"Meat will help you recover sweetie. It makes the body grow stronger. Why won't you eat it"?

"I do not have time to eat. That boy will tremble before the might of the Box Ghost".

"THEN PREPARE TO TASTE MY DOOM" she said getting ready to strike her boyfriend with pieces of poultry.

"All right I'll eat I'll eat" said the Box Ghost reluctantly.

The Lunch Lady smiled as she handed the Box Ghost some food. The Box Ghost in his fear ate as quickly as possible.

-x-

As for Skulker he wasn't having much luck. He had almost been squashed twice trying to get to Technus' lair. He hoped Technus would be able to create a new suit for him. Skulker continued to walk when he heard the sound of a motorcycle. He turned around only to find Johnny 13 and Kitty riding towards him.

"Time to run" said Skulker as the motorcycle was heading his way.

-x-

Phantom had discovered a deserted island in the ghost zone. It looked as if no one had inhabited it for years. Despite its worn out atmosphere Phantom knew it would be a great place to take over.

"Well let's get down to business"


	7. Takuto the ghost trainer

**A/N: So in this chapter i decided to put in some of my ideas into his 10 year conquest. Don't worry though I'll still be sticking to the main story. Also from here on out he'll start going by Dan Phantom. **

Phantom looked around the island. He found a mansion and went inside at once. It seemed like it could use a major improvement. Most of the equipment in the lab was outdated and worn. It looked like no one had been here for years. Suddenly red wisps of mist came from his nose.

_"So someone is here. Guess I'll have to destroy him and take over this place" _he thought.

Phantom looked around curiously waiting for something or someone to strike. 4 ghosts caught him by his arms and legs binding him to a wall. Despite his exhaustion from the feud with Skulker he broke free knocking the ghosts away. He tried to duplicate himself but he didn't have enough energy.

"Guess it's 4 on 1 then"

Phantom struck down the first 2 ghosts with an energy blast causing them to turn into ectoplasm. The other 2 weren't as easy. They grabbed him again and slammed him into the floor. Phantom looked in anger as he punched the third ghost into the ceiling. The last one attempted a sneak attack. It was the wrong thing to do. Phantom grabbed it and threw it into a wall.

"Talk about a massive security alarm" said Phantom.

Someone was clapping their hands in praise. Phantom looked behind him finding another ghost. The ghost wore a red cloak as well as a gold cape. He had the same gray hair as Phantom as well as purple eyes. Phantom was in half a mind to attack this guy but he knew that he did not have the strength to fight someone like him

"Impressive. I don't think I've ever seen someone fight like that in twenty years" said the ghost.

"What do you mean" asked Phantom?

"I see you don't know about me. We have a lot to talk about".

The two headed to a room. Unlike most of the mansion the room seemed to be kept in excellent shape.

"Who exactly are you" asked Phantom?

"Ah yes introductions. My name is Takuto. I train the most selected ghosts in the art of ghost fighting".

"Selected ghosts" he asked?

"Yes my boy. Very few people find this place at all. Only the most powerful or those who are destined to become so have found this place. I have trained them into using their powers to the maximum. If you found my island then you must be someone worthy. What is your name"?

"Dann"-Phantom paused for a moment. He had almost told Takuto his human name. The name he had given up when he surrendered his humanity. He no longer went by that name. He figured he should go by a new name now that he was a new person.

"My name is Dan Phantom" he finally said.

"I've never heard of you before. And I know a lot of the ghosts around the ghost zone. You could be someone who could bring us down or help us for all I know" said Takuto.

"Not that many ghosts around here know me. They thought they did but they don't even know the half of it".

"You know how to use your powers" asked Takuto?

"Yes. I've had them for a few months but I know how to control them" said Dan.

"You wouldn't mind showing me would you" asked Takuto?

"Do you think we could wait? I've been in a lot of feuds with ghosts. Besides you could definitely fix up this place"

Takuto chuckled. "Ah yes that don't worry this place only takes a few moments to fix. But since you're exhausted I suppose we could wait".

-x-

Skulker was in Technus' lair. He had been squashed twice on the way. Once by an injured Box Ghost and again run over by Johnny 13 and Kitty on his motorcycle. Technus was building Skulker a new ecto-skeleton. According to him it was only a prototype as (according to him anyway) he was working on bigger and better things.

"Will you hurry up already" asked Skulker? It was hard for Technus to take him seriously without his ecto-skeleton.

"I have other weapons to build besides your dumb armor you idiot. If you really want us to take on the boy you'll wait".

Skulker shut up after that. There really was nothing he could do without his armor. He was just a little blob without it. He was still skeptical about the stuff Technus was building. Could it really take Dan down?

"These weapons are guaranteed to tear that child apart. He'll wish he never came here in the first place" said Technus. Skulker didn't seem to share Technus' thoughts.

-x-

The Box Ghost meanwhile was subjecting himself to hours of physical exercise. He figured if he was ever going to take down Dan he'd need better strength. His girlfriend specifically made him go on an all out meat diet for this. He ate his food mainly to appease the Lunch Lady fearing she would (not literally of course) kill him.

"Cake or muffin" she asked?

"Muffin" said the Box Ghost. He picked the wrong choice. Then again there was no right choice in this case. Either way she would go into rage.

"TOO BAD! CAKE WILL NOT HELP YOU DEFEAT THE BOY! NOW EAT MEAT" she said as she set three meat monsters onto him. The Box Ghost ran in fear.

-x-

The next day Dan woke up to a loud alarm.

"Wake up Dan it's time for training. Meet me at the lab in 10 minutes" said Takuto.

It seemed early to be training. Despite that he headed down to the lab. When he reached it looked nothing like it was when he first saw it. The place was cleaned and all the equipment was in place. Everything around was fixed as though it was brand-new.

"Well I see you're impressed with the way i fixed this place. But that's not important. It's time to see how well you've honed your skills" said Takuto.


	8. The learning begins

**A/N: I really hope you guys are liking this. Don't forget to R&R. Enjoy**

Dan started off by showing Takuto basic powers such as flying, ghost rays, overshadowing, intangibility, physical strength, and invisibility. When he'd seen enough he had Dan show off some techniques. Dan showed various combinations in his powers such as striking from various angles while invisible as well as how to concentrate while overshadowing. Takuto took notes of Dan's battling style on some papers. He was very impressed. No ghost he had met in his entire time in the ghost zone was of Dan's caliber. He eventually decided to try a different test.

"What do you think" asked Dan?

"So far you're doing very well. I'm going to try one last test. Using my scepter I'm going to have you fight a few ghosts. Now these ghosts are not real of course they are mere illusions. Nevertheless they have the normal characteristics of any real ghost and I expect you to give full effort".

"Very well" said Dan.

The moment the test began Dan realized that Takuto was no longer underestimating him. He began to send several different ghosts at him. He'd mix up the number of ghosts he'd send and each ghost would have different abilities. Dan was having difficulty taking all the ghosts on at once. He was struck down by a blue-like blob when he remembered he could duplicate. Dan concentrated and at once he multiplied into four. All four of them shot the ghosts down with a single shot of ectoplasmic goo. Takuto was amazed.

"Unbelievable. In all my years of teaching not one student has managed to pull off that test so perfectly. One of those ghosts alone was a problem for the last student. It's even more surprising you can duplicate at such a young age Dan. That power usually takes years to master. Most ghosts don't manage it until their early to mid adulthood".

Dan seemed pretty pleased with Takuto's remarks.

"You still have much to learn though" he said again.

"What do you mean" Dan asked?

"You have great potential in using your powers. However such power can be used in several different ways. I could teach you how to use your powers to their limits. You can although it's very rare even develop new powers. What do you think"? Takuto held out his hand waiting for Dan to agree.

Dan hesitated for a few moments. However the thought of a chance for more power persuaded him. Even if he didn't get anything new out of it he'd still become the strongest ghost in the ghost zone and be able to cause mass destruction. Dan shook his hand. This was the start of Dan's new conquest. Before Takuto could say anything else however a green glow came around the mansion.

"Was that supposed to happen" asked Dan?

"That simply means I have a visitor one moment" said Takuto. Takuto headed upstairs. Dan secretly followed him. He saw Takuto talking to a man on what seemed like a two-way video call. They seemed to be speaking in a language Dan did not understand. Dan seemed curious but he decided Takuto would eventually tell him about it. When he was finished Dan headed back as though he had been waiting the entire time. Takuto returned with a sad look on his face.

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait till tomorrow for training Dan. I have an important emergency to take care of. In the meantime while I'm gone..."

Takuto wrote something on his clipboard.

"I strongly recommend you try these techniques. We will test them tonight"

Takuto disappeared with a single wave of his cape leaving the clipboard behind. Dan looked at it the first technique read CONTROL THE POWER OF A GHOST RAY. The second said ECTO-ENERGY CONSTRUCTIONS. The last one read PHYSICAL STRENGTH, ENDURANCE, AND AGILITY. Dan wasn't sure how to modify the power of an energy blast. So far he could only create an ecto-energy rope. Dan however got down to business. There was a lot of equipment in the lab to try out physicals so he started out with that. He would rotate between the three every fifteen to thirty minutes. He tried to create other weapons with ecto-energy such as spears, swords, and javelins. However they would only last for a few moments before they disappeared. Dan sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

-x-

Takuto was with a group of men. It was his turn to give an update.

"First off welcome to everyone. I have a little news that might shock you all. I have a new pupil".

The men were all shocked.

"Do you insist on letting him join us" asked one?

"Perhaps. I saw his skills a few hours before arriving here. He has quite the potential but he still has much to master" said Takuto.

"You'll have to let him join us eventually Takuto. You know very well of our vow to train every ghost that comes among us" said another.

"I know very well of our vow. But this one is different. He has strength well beyond that of the other ghosts we've had over the years".

"You don't think he was sent to infiltrate us do you" said the first one?

"I doubt it. His fighting style is not like that of our enemy" said Takuto.

"Nonetheless we should at least get the chance to meet him. If he knows our motive maybe he will help us" said the second one.

In the end they all agreed to give it a few months before meeting Dan. However they agreed to have Dan (unknown to him of course) help them secretly by retrieving any items that would be necessary for them.

-x-

That night Takuto tested Dan again. He used his scepter just like the last time sending illusion ghosts at him. However Takuto had Dan take them on in different ways one at a time. Sometimes he'd have him use mere physical strength while other times he'd have him use his ghost rays at different levels of power to fight them off. Dan had not shown as much prowess as he had shown earlier that day. Despite that it eventually went up to Takuto's standards to a point where he decided to end training for the night.

"You could have been better but you managed to pull it off" said Takuto.

As Dan headed out he wasn't sure if Takuto was being entirely truthful with him. What were him and that man talking about during the video call earlier? And what did Takuto have to head out for? Dan was very curious.


End file.
